


Monopoly

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Dedications [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Samifer if you squint, Spies & Secret Agents, This was the hardest to write fic, Unresolved, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam doesn't know that Lucifer knows that Sam's a spy.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Dedications [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522133
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_all_fall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/gifts).

> This was incredibly hard to write because I've been dealing with my good old friend Depression, but I hope I did okay.
> 
> we_all_fall has been here for me since I started posting my crap to this website. And every time I post something new, they're here with a comment. They have given me the confidence I needed to do things, and they never fail to make me smile with their notes. Sometimes when I'm sad but don't have anything new to post, I'll just read their comments on my stuff again and again because it makes me happy.
> 
> we_all_fall, I want you to know that when I fell down a cliff, you were like a giant trampoline at the bottom: You got me back up, you supported me, and you were there unexpectedly and out of the blue. Thank you so much.

Not to brag or anything, but Sam thought he was quite possibly the best spy on the planet.

After the Angels had trained him for almost a year, Sam was able to infiltrate the Demons almost immediately. It had taken the last agent four months, and half as long to be found out and executed. But Sam had been with the Demons for almost six months. Six months! And he still had all his organs and limbs attached.

Lucifer, a former Angel and the head of the Demons, even gave Sam his own faction. That came as a shock to Sam’s Angel superior, Michael, and it did require Sam to order some lesser Demons to terrorize the town to maintain Sam’s image, but in the end it turned out to be a good thing. It brought Sam closer to Lucifer, which enabled him to get more information to send back to Michael. Thanks to him, the Angels were able to stop eleven terrorist attacks the Demons had planned. Almost thirty Demons were arrested. Surely the Demons knew there must be a traitor in their midst, but Sam was quite certain no one would ever suspect him.

Not that he was hating or anything, but Lucifer thought Sam was quite possibly the worst spy on the planet.

Ever since he stepped foot in the Demon ranks, it’d been clear that he’d been trained by Michael. Lucifer would know – he, too, had been trained by his older brother and recognized the Angel’s form. Another red flag was how Sam was conveniently sick for every single failed sting, and then miraculously recovered the day after. Lucifer lost track of how many times he’d caught Sam using a throw-away phone that wasn’t Demon property.

Really, Sam Winchester should be dead. And he would be, under literally any other circumstance. But one thing was preventing Lucifer from murdering Sam and sending his heart back to Michael: Sam was hot. Really, really hot.

It would be a waste of such a good body to just kill the man. But Lucifer couldn’t let him sell out all of the Demons. What to do, what to do? He still didn’t have an answer after six months. He’d been feeding Sam some useless red herrings while keeping the important attack details away from him, but how much longer could Lucifer keep that up? He needed a plan.

Sam wasn’t surprised to be called in to Lucifer’s office. He got called in a lot. He sat in the chair and returned Lucifer’s icy gaze. “You called, sir?”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes. I have a question for you.”

“Fire away.”

“Are you aware that we have a mole in our ranks?” Lucifer asked, and Sam froze for just a second.

“No, sir,” Sam said.

Lucifer shook his head. “Don’t you find it odd?” he asked, then listed everything that went wrong for the Demons since Sam had joined.

Sam swallowed. “That is odd, sir,” he said.

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer asked. He paused, opened his mouth to say something, and closed it. “I want you to investigate,” he finally said. “Find out who it is, report back to me. You can do that, can’t you?”

“You want me to find the traitor?” Sam asked, relieved. Lucifer nodded, so Sam smiled. “Yes, I can do that. No problem, sir.”

Lucifer nodded again. “Good. Dismissed.”

Watching Sam go, Lucifer sighed to himself. He could’ve called Sam out. He should’ve called Sam out. He was going to call Sam out. But when he was looking at him… he couldn’t. Lucifer sighed again.

A part of him was excited to see what Sam would do, who he would throw under the bus. Another part of him was disappointed in his own inability to take care of the situation properly. It felt, to Lucifer, like a game of cat-and-mouse. A waiting game, a stalling game, a strategic game, a game that needed to end but just wouldn’t. Monopoly.

Oh, God, he was playing Monopoly.

How long until one of them declared bankruptcy?

It actually didn’t take Sam too long to crack under the pressure. He was too much of a good guy, he couldn’t knowingly doom someone else. His heart wouldn’t let him name a false traitor. He went back to Lucifer a week later.

“Well? Did you find the guy?” Lucifer asked.

Sam shook his head. “I’m having trouble. I don’t think there is a traitor at all, sir.”

“No, there’s definitely a traitor,” Lucifer said. He bit his lip. “And I know who it is.”

Sam looked worried for a moment. “You do? Who?”

Lucifer sighed, as if it took a lot of energy to answer. “It’s you, Sam. I knew it was you from the start.”

“It isn’t me.”

“Don’t lie, Sam. It’s you. But I can’t bring myself to kill you. I like you too much.”

Sam looked confused. “Why?”

“Because I’m an idiot, I suppose,” Lucifer said. “Look, I don’t want you dead. So I’ll give you a choice. Join me, join the Demons. Or go back to the Angels and don’t come back. But this game of Monopoly needs to end.”

“Monopoly?” Sam asked, even more confused.

“What’ll it be, Sam?”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. “Give me a day to think,” he said. And he left.

Lucifer paced the room. He didn’t want to lose Sam. But he couldn’t keep him unless he was loyal. It took so much to admit to him that he knew he was the mole, and even more to give him the choice. But the game had to end somewhere, right?

One more day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okokok, but while writing this I for some reason could not for the life of me remember what Monopoly was called, and the best placeholder my two brain cells could come up with was "Money Pokemon". I don't even know why.


End file.
